


Mind Reader

by nerdgasmz



Category: RWBY
Genre: I still have no idea how to tag wtf, I'm such a scrub at Ao3, M/M, SeaMonkeys, SeaMonkeys (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/pseuds/nerdgasmz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun is bored during one of Port's "lectures" and lets his mind wander.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Reader

The poor faunus boy’s eyes were glazed over in the midst of Port’s lecture. This man really REALLY knew how to ramble. Man, the girls have to endure this every Wednesday? Dust help them.

Fatigue was grabbing desperately at his chest, trying to weigh him down just enough to rest on the lecture desks and shut his eyes. Maybe if he could see how Neptune was holding up, he could get away with sleeping just this once.

Nope. Neptune was wide awake, and taking notes. Nerd.

 

Sun groaned and rolled his eyes, his chin thunked the wooden desk, sighing deeply. He glanced at his friend yet again. Both of them were wearing their Haven uniforms for once. Sun hated his school’s uniform- especially on him. The weird flap thing was annoying in that he didn’t have the luxury to wear it like his casual shirt.

But somehow, Neptune made their awful mandated attire look good. He didn’t really embellish his wardrobe, considering how stuffy the uniform was already- it was simply tailored to his tall, slim frame.

So it was just him then?

He tried focusing again on Port’s lecture- but he still seemed to be in the middle of gloating about his long-gone youthful days. He shut his eyes, thinking _“if I can survive another 15 minutes, it’ll be fine… just 15 minutes…!”_

“And I took my blunderbuss and tried carving at the fiend’s tough hide- but to no avail!”

_“God, I’m not gonna make it…”_ He placed his head face down, forehead pressing against the desk now.

His mind wandered back to the image of Neptune, standing before him in their academy’s attire. The taller boy glanced behind him, making direct eye-contact in his mind’s space. Except the air he exuded was… warm. Sweltering even.

And somehow, he went from being over there to… right here?  
_“What’s the matter, you bored?”_  
_“Aren’t you?”_ Sun replied.

Neptune chuckled. It was low, and he seemed to muse over his reply before stroking the Faunus’s chin, lifting it.

_“Maybe I should entertain you then?”_

That explained the atmosphere in his daydream. And he didn’t like it. Well, he did. But he didn’t want this happening again… again with fantasizing over his best friend in the middle of a boring class. Sun could feel Neptune’s eyes scanning over him- calculating what he would do next.

He seemed to come to the conclusion of undoing Sun’s belt, as his left fingers gingerly toyed with the buckle, while his right hand moved the blond’s head forward for a kiss. He would protest- if it weren’t for the fact that he was bored.

His blue-haired partner wasted no time, as he already plunged his tongue into his mouth and made sure to lock their lips together. It gave Sun no time to react other than his stifled moans under the tongue of his teammate.

Sun’s pants loosened around his waist, indicating that Neptune was successful with his one-handed operation, and was making swift work of the button and zipper of his slacks. He tried pressing his palm on his chest to try and signal him to slow down a bit- but it wound up disintegrating into a feeble, slow stroke, as Neptune already wrapped his fingers around his intended target under his clothes.

His tail went from hurried wags to lazy sways, as his efforts towards decency failed. _“Neptune-”_

_“Enjoying yourself?”_ He interrupted as his gloved fingers stroked gently. He would argue against the gesture in real life, but thankfully, it was all in his mind.

Wait- all in his mind? Or all in _their_ minds?

Sun shoved his teammate off of him hurriedly, trying to fix and correct his current state and clothing. He breathed raggedly, making his best attempts to collect himself, before clearing the space of his seductive friend’s visage.

_“Um… Neptune… if you saw any of that… cough once…”_

One Mississippi…

Two Mississippi…

“Ahem…”

In the land of reality, Sun looked horrified. Slowly, he turned to look at his friend, who was sitting a row up and 7 seats or so over.

Neptune was trying to keep his head down and pretend that he was still taking notes. But his face said it all.

Sun completely forgot about Neptune’s semblance, which he was still struggling to control. His telepathic powers were currently limited to non-verbal speaking and scanning through a person’s daydreams, in sporadic periods. Although Neptune seemed to be able to maintain his link with this particular instance.

The tanned teenager glanced sheepishly back at his team leader, his face was red as a beet.

_“I can explain-”_  
_“Please don’t.”_ Neptune worriedly replied. _“I mean, don’t take it the wrong way I just- no need to make it more awkward than it is, right?”_  
“Right! Hehehehahah…” Sun chuckled nervously.  
_“Jeez, you laugh when you’re nervous in your head too…”_  
_“Do I do that a lot?”_  
_“Yeah… but I mean-! Don’t not do it? It’s not so bad… Um- you know what, never mind…”_  
“Neptune, wait!”  


10 AM. The bell rang, indicating that Port had to cease his long winded lecture (if you could call it that) and free his students. Sun snapped back to reality, and was surprised to see Neptune clumsily trying to gather his notebooks and his scroll and hurry out of the lecture hall. Sun made sure to hurry and catch up.

_“That was one hell of a daydream though…”_ The rifleman’s voice echoed in the corner of Sun’s mind.

_“It’s not weird if I didn’t mind it… right?”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote more than a year ago (August 2014. Christ.)  
> A really old story I wrote about Neptune having a telepathic semblance. Likely untrue, but it was a good prompt at the time. XD  
> Cross-posted from one of my tumblr accounts.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
